


healing touch

by noseforsatu (berryargento)



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 19:18:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20711183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryargento/pseuds/noseforsatu
Summary: Sometimes she wondered why the healer's hand is warm.





	healing touch

**Author's Note:**

> A test piece for hilda/mari ... I hope I get it right, err, s-somehow ...  
Have a good day. And sorry, I just like to use JP voice so, uhh, yeah.

The first time Hilda noticed that Marianne’s hand is warm when they are back from a mock battle with other Deer students. 

Hilda was never up for practices, hoping to stay idle every time with Claude taking the lead when he is in her team. However, the situation would never let her kick back and relax, just like today. She was happened to go one-on-one with Raphael again. Perhaps Hilda failed to read Claude’s direction to know that she fell into his trap like again. Thankfully, Raphael today only used axe within Lorenz’s command, so Hilda can hope to take him down - well, with a bit of scratches in return.

The mock battle ended with a tie, but Lorenz and Claude continued to fight – as in verbally argue whether which side that is defeated first since the turn of events happened in about the same timeline. The pinkette wasn’t interested like at all to their usual banter, looking forward more to dinner instead of anything.

“Ah, Hilda-san, let me … heal your wounds.”

Hilda was about to scurry to the comfort of infirmary when suddenly Marianne, the one who’s a part of Lorenz team, walked up to her after the mock battle.

“You are so kind, Marianne-chan. Are you sure Lorenz-kun won’t be mad at you?”

“While we might be enemies in the mock battle …we are in the same class… I'm sure he won't mind.”

Hilda blinked when Marianne put herself in an abrupt pause, visibly fidgeting as if second-questioned herself and her own offer to Hilda. The pinkette waited; Marianne is always like this, after all.

“C-Can I hold your hand?”

“Sure?”

Hilda wondered from start why Marianne didn’t start on healing, and _oh, she actually asked for permission first, _Hilda found herself smiling.

The pinkette put behind her short axe and pulled up her sleeve to the exact scratch she received from Raphael earlier. Raphael already said sorry a few times, Hilda also apologies to him for smacking on his head with the dull part of her axe. Hilda didn’t mind of a scratch or two, as they are fighting for ‘real’. Her brother always reminded her to stay focused so she won’t hurt herself. True that she might behave as a princess to gain somebody’s helping hand almost every time, but then it doesn’t mean she would stand idly in the middle of the battle and wait for anyone to save her. _She must defeat the enemies before they reach her friends._

Marianne reached for her palm to stretch, as she focused the magic power on her other hand to close the wound.

Marianne is mostly appointed as a healer, in a serious battle out of Garreg Mach, or in a leisure battle like this. The blue-haired girl is adept with Faith magic more than Lysithea, so unless the front line needed her as a vanguard (which comes as a very rare occasion nowadays, maybe because there is Byleth-sensei in command with her sword and the guys being the guys, not wanting to lose to the female Professor), Marianne mostly stayed behind - and mostly even more reluctant than Hilda to join on any battlefield. 

Unlike Hilda’s, they will hear Marianne’s silent plea of not wanting to fight. Hilda didn’t mind it per se either if Marianne decline on an offer. Although, the meek blue-haired girl usually will agree to anyone’s whims more than actually decline on an offer to fight.

_She is a good girl. They are a polar opposite, in that way._

At times, as it is in the burning battlefield, Hilda wasn’t paying much attention to the process of healing as she must press on. But now, as Marianne heals her arm with her witnessing closely, she noticed that something else is warmer than Marianne’s influx of magic power.

_It’s her hand_, Hilda eyed below, and then back to get a glimpse of Marianne’s concentrating expression. Her hand is even warmer than her magic. Not the warmth because of her hand is sweating after holding a sword. It is a natural warmth of her hand. Something that you hardly find to realize.

“Umm, Hilda-san, I’m done.”

Marianne gave her a knowing look as Hilda phased out - no, she is simply lost in thought. In retaliation, Hilda unconsciously gave the clasp on her palm a squeeze instead. Marianne was blinking.

“Hilda-san …?”

“Oh. You’re done.” Hilda said. “Thank you, Marianne-chan.”

“Are you … okay?”

“I am, I am~ I think I’m just hungry because all of these battles~”

“Oh, then … how about we … go to the dining hall?”

“Yup, sounds good. We should invite Leonie-chan and Lysithea-chan, too!”

Her wound on her arm is already nowhere to be found, there is no need for them to keep on holding hands. Why, as they already retracted their hands, Hilda found herself to miss the warmth?

Or are all the healer’s hands are like that? She didn’t remember any healer’s hand being any warmer, or is it because Marianne was casting her offensive magic earlier during the mock battle?

Hilda shrugged on her thoughts, spinning on her heels to follow Marianne who is walking before her.

_This, maybe just one of her random, whimsical questions._

* * *

The question made its comeback on the next week, when Hilda found herself unable to wake up from her bed. 

Her eyes are not opening, it threatened to close every time she tried to open her eyes. Her body felt a little bit warm, close to hot, thinking maybe it is one of the summer’s weather on the play. She felt awake, yet she can’t open her eyes nor move her limbs. She can hear passing voices, but as it is sometimes sound muted, Hilda couldn’t recall who is who.

_“Hilda is not waking up,”_

_“Blast the door?”_

_“C, Can we just knock it normally?”_

_“Already did,” a sigh. “I can lockpick it. Just, I don’t have the money to do reparation if we blast the door.”_

_“Fine. Then we can drag her to class.”_

_“E-Ehh?”_

Scratch that, without knowing the color of the voice, she can already conjure the owners of those curious voices by how the conversation is going. Her body still refuse to act, and so the three (or more?) people are entering her room, quickly approaching where she sleeps.

“Oh, she is burning up.” she felt a small, cold hand on her forehead. It should be Lysithea’s. Then, there is another cool hand followed, perhaps to make sure of the first claim.

“We better tell Sensei and Manuela-dono.”

“Ah, umm. I, I can help.”

“Hmm? Oh.” there was a rumble of acknowledgment. “Then, we will leave her to you as we inform the class and Manuela-dono, okay?”

Then, the room is silence once more. Hilda can’t hear the door being closed either but it is all coming to the perfect stillness. She can feel a pressure on the part of the bed right beside her, as if someone climbed up on the bed. Then again, Hilda can’t reach out for whoever it is who came closer.

A tingle of warmth grazed on her cheek. The hand is warm, there’s no hint of coolness like how Lysithea hand’s was. Though as Lysithea said that she was ‘burning up’, any healthy person who touched her now should feel cooler or soothing. The warmth, however, felt comfortable. It wasn’t an overbearing hotness, or something that makes her feel bothered as it is ‘foreign’ touch.

Hilda felt nothing else but a complete ease, like facing the gentle rays of sun in the middle of a peaceful afternoon, close to the dusk. It reminded her when she is walking out from the fortress belonged to the House of Goneril sometimes, how the wind will reach her even though she is not up on the highest place of the fortress, and how the sun will still be friendly and warm.

Is it a magic pouring on her to make her relieved of her fever? _Is this a magic power that is flowing to her?_ Is someone touching her right now a healer with a warm hand?

Hilda didn’t recall that there is magic to cure something outside of a battle wound. Manuela ever said in the introduction of the infirmary that it is mostly herbs that cures illnesses more versus the Faith type of magic.

As the force taking her eyes shut slowly letting up, Hilda opened her eyes momentarily to the far sight of blue. It wasn’t the color of the sky, or any color of the field she envisioned in her mind as she is numbed by the presence of external warmth. Hilda can see the sleight of hand close to her forehead, running fingers in comfort on the crown of her head.

“... Hilda-san?”

She can still hear the call to her name, but her throat is to dry for answers.

“I’ll be here … to heal you, so just close your eyes …”

The touch is tender, also warm, and it is lulling her to slumber.

[_When she woke up later, will the warmth linger? Or will it be forever gone, just like any passing magic?_]

* * *

_“Wow, she still sleeps, huh? She is too lazy for her own good!”_

_“L-Leonie-san, Hilda-san is sick—”_

_“I know, I know. But the porridge we made will be gone too watery if she woke up any later! Also I might miss a spare with Felix later!”_

_“Y, you can go. I’ll stay here until she wakes up.”_

The blue is nowhere far now when she is fully awakened. In fact, Marianne sat beside her sleeping body on the bed, her hand didn’t leave from caressing her head and part of her hair with slow, careful repetitive motion. Marianne might be clumsy – someone who can’t tidy up correctly – but that doesn’t mean she is callous in her ways.

_No wonder the warmth felt oddly familiar,_ Hilda mused, but she didn’t raise her voice for Marianne to snap her attention.

“H-Hilda-san? You’re … awake.” Marianne stumbled. Hilda is more surprised than her, actually, as the pinkette is reeling on the warm sensation.

The bluenette quickly retract her hand, a sign of self-consciousness. Marianne looked to her lap, visibly chewing on her lower lips as she clasped her hands together in similar manner of chanting a prayer.

She mumbled something by then, something that Hilda couldn’t really hear, _did she pray?_

“Marianne-chan.” her voice sounded weak and soft, but the silence around them made it easier for it to reach the confused bluenette’s attention.

“Your hand,” Hilda said. “It is warm. Can you do that again?”

“Eh, b-but …” a hesitation, which is Marianne-like. Hilda found herself chuckling. “Won’t it be a … bother?”

“Of course not,” Hilda shook her head. “Rather, I like it. Your hand. Your warmth. I feel healed.”

A bigger spread of blush covered the initial ones on Marianne’s cheeks. She is agape, maybe close on stuttering a chain of nonsensical words as she is embarrassed. _Was she?_ Hilda can only take hundreds of guesses – all that matters as Marianne is so cute when she is embarrassed like that. And no, Hilda didn’t lie to say that it healed her. The touch put her at ease of sleep. The touch made her feel safe.

“Your porridge will be-“

“Aw shush. I can eat it later. Leonie-chan won’t be mad.”

Marianne’s next movement is a bit reluctant, a hint of embarrassment persisted. Hilda can only think of returning the favor. She reached for the incoming hand and pressed it back to where it was, knowing no further delay.

“Let’s stay like this for a little bit longer.”

Marianne confirmed with a nod. A small smile played on her lips.

“You … look like a spoiled kid now.”

“Am I? Hmm, that can’t be helped, I guess.”

The warmth; Hilda thinks she finally understand whether it comes as an after-effect of healing or not. It is simply Marianne’s hand that is warm. That kind of warmth that fits. Something you can get used to. And it is enough, for now, as she would be indulging it now.

And maybe, she would request more of Marianne’s healing touches from now on—Hilda will make sure she is the one who deserves such luxury.


End file.
